Cosas que hay que saber para leer un FF y no morir
by Annie Malfoy Merodeadora
Summary: Cosas que hay que saber para leer un fan fiction y no morir en el intento
1. Introduccion

COSAS QUE HAY QUE SABER PARA LEER UN FAN FIC Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO.

Hola a todos bienvenidos a esto que si bien no es un fic, lo publico como tal porque nos sirve a quienes leemos y/o escribimos fans fictions. Podrían tomarlo como un informe si quieren.

Esta idea me surgió al darme cuenta lo poco que sabía acerca de los Fans Fictions y lo ignorante que me sentía frente a personas duchas en el tema. Y como no me gusta sentirme cucarachita, comencé a investigar, a preguntar... y así fui acumulando información durante unos cuantos meses.

Durante mi recopilación, la cual pensé que iba a ser bastante complicada, porque creí que no habría mucha información, me encontré con que la información estaba... pero toda desordenada, así aquí el único mérito que tengo es haber ordenado la información.

Es importante decirles que este informe se aplica específicamente a los Fans Fictions de Harry Potter, claro que la clasificación puede usarse para cualquier tipo de fics, pero cómo hasta el momento leí solo fics de Harry Potter, voy a guiarme por la jerga usada en este tipo de historias.

Bueno, no los distraigo más con este prologo. Disfruten y háganme llegar sus opiniones o comentarios y si están enterados de algo más para que agregue aquí, díganmelo así lo agrego (obviamente diciendo que fue su aporte, no quiero llevarme todo el mérito con esto, solo pretendo hacer un bien para la comunidad de escritores y lectores de Fans Fictios de Harry Potter).

Annie Malfoy.


	2. Etimología, ética y moral del Fan Fictio...

CAPITULO 1

ETIMOLOGÍA, ÉTICA Y MORAL DEL FAN FICTION.

Primero que nada, en éste capítulo dilucidaré lo que es un Fan Fiction.

Un Fan Fiction, también conocido como FF, Fan Fic, Fic o Fict, es una historia escrita por fanáticos sobre su serie, libro, programa o animé favorito. Etimológicamente el termino se entiende cómo:

· **Fan** à fanático à adjetivo que se refiere a aquel que defiende tenaz y ciegamente opiniones o ideas. Preocupado, entusiasmado grandemente por una cosa.

· **Fiction** à ficción à Acción de fingir. Invención poética. Ilusión de la fantasía.

A través de estas historias los fans, recreamos, manipulamos y hasta sacamos de contexto a los personajes de nuestro objeto de admiración. Tal vez no haya una causa puntual, pero generalmente lo hacemos para ver logradas las cosas que nosotros queremos ver y en el libro no aparecen, porque una noche nos desvelamos, porque se nos vino una idea a la cabeza durante una hora de ocio (o paradójicamente cuando estamos muy ocupados) o simplemente por un acto de admiración y demostración de cariño hacia esa historia de la cual somos fanáticos.

Según el diario New York Time, que describió este fenómenos como "una liberación de los espectadores": "Los individuos interfieren en el proceso creativo por sí mismos, apropiándose de sus héroes, un paso hacia la evolución de una cultura mediática más democrática e inclusiva", que en palabras más simples quiere decir que tomamos a los personajes, hacemos lo que queremos con ellos y eso se considera una evolución hacia la democracia de la escritura. Algunos autores de FF consideran que su móvil para escribir es reparar el daño que ha causado un sistema donde los mitos contemporáneos no son propiedad de la gente sino de las corporaciones. Una forma de devolverle a la gente sus mitos.

Ahora me gustaría hablarles sobre a lo que hay que atenerse al escribir un FF de Harry Potter, podemos llamarlo la parte ética o moral.

Desde mi punto de vista creo que hay que ser consciente de lo que uno escribe por el hecho de que ese fic es o va a ser publicado, y mucha otra gente, que tal vez no comparta nuestro punto de vista, lo lea. Con respecto a este punto me remito a la noticia que publicó Harry Argentino (HA) hace unos meses atrás:

Los recientes controles que hemos establecido sobre el contenido sexual explícito de los FF cuyos autores desean publicarlos en HA no son una invención nuestra, SINO UNA NECESIDAD... NO PUEDE PUBLICARSE un detalle expreso de contactos físicos de naturaleza sexual entre los protagonistas, y muy especialmente cuando en esta situación participan personajes de los libros de Harry Potter.

Esto no es un capricho nuestro, sino que es una exigencia de la autora y sus representantes legales, que realizan controles sobre las webs especializadas en HP para que esa política RECIENTEMENTE ESTABLECIDA se cumpla...

Para que conozcan la seriedad del tema, les reproducimos a continuación una fracción de un reportaje publicado en "The Guardian" respecto a los Fans Fictions:

[...]¿Es el fan fiction un género legítimo literario o se trata tan sólo de un plagio?

Bueno, no es un pre-requisito, pero muchos de los escritores añaden una declaración de derechos de autor antes de publicar sus historias en la lista de direcciones. No son propietarios de los personajes ni de la trama.

Aún así, el representante literario de Rowling, por ejemplo, ha pedido a ALGUNOS PROVEEDORES DE SITIOS DE INTERNET Y A ALGUNOS OPERADORES DE SITIOS WEB QUE ELIMINEN CUALQUIER FAN FICTION PORNOGRAFICO BASADO EN HARRY POTTER, simplemente porque los niños podrían ser capaces de verlo.

Pero éste es más bien un caso de controles sobre la publicación o el mantenimiento en Internet de la historia que sobre el hecho de escribirla.

De hecho, un representante del agente de Rowling declara que "el sentimiento general es halagador", mientras que se establezca claramente que la autora no es J.K. Rowling.[...]

www. guardian. co. uk/ print/ 0,3858,4814875-103680,00. html

Ahora, bien, esto nos da pie para hablar sobre lo que muchos autores denominan "Disclaimer". En ingles esta palabra significa renuncia, abandono y ese apartado se utiliza para aclarar que la historia que se va a leer es lo único que le pertenece al autor, ya que los personajes y la trama son de JK Rowling, de la Warner y de algún que otro inversionista.

El Disclaimer SIEMPRE debe ir antes de que la historia comience, para que el lector sea conciente (aunque, vamos, hay que ser muy bruto para confundir un FF con la historia original...) de lo que lee.


	3. Tamaño

CAPITULO 2

CLASIFICACI"N: POR TAMAÑO

Los FF se clasifican se muchas maneras, por eso en los capítulos siguientes dividiré las clasificaciones para hacerlas más claras.

Aquí comienzo con la clasificación según el tamaño o la extensión del FF. Según este punto distinguimos tres tipos de Fics: los Fics propiamente dichos, los One Shot y los Drabbles.

Los FF propiamente dichos son los que generalmente leemos, aquellos que cuentan con más de un capítulo. En ellos se desarrolla una historia completa: principio, desarrollo y final. Tiene una problemática o nudo a resolver que se desarrolla durante la trama.

Los One Shot (una tirada, un disparado. Aunque para mí quisieron poner One Shoot, en ese caso sería un tiro, un disparo) son historias de un único capítulo en el que se desarrolla una narración completa, es decir: introducción, nudo y desenlace. Son historias.

Los Drabbles, en cambio no son historias, sino escenas. Paso a explicarles: durante mi investigación me topé con esta palabra y para salir de la duda le pregunté a una de las tantas autoras de estas mini-historias el significado, y ella me respondió muy gráficamente: "son historias muy cortitas, son cómo garabatos, pero escritos. Son tan cortos que ni siquiera tienen categoría de One Shot y suelen reflejar una escena completa". A esta definición dada por Jbilio (Drabbles&Cía, en ) yo le agrego otro dato: los Drabbles son teóricamente historias de 100 palabras, pero hasta el momento sólo leí una que cumpliera esa condición.


	4. Voltaje

CAPÍTULO 3

CLASIFICACI"N: POR VOLTAJE

Tal vez se pregunten a qué me refiero con esto de voltaje, bueno, la intención es clasificar a los Fics según su contenido erótico-sexual.

Yendo de lo menos explícito a lo más detallista, podemos clasificar a los Fics como normales, Lime, Lemon y Hentai.

De los fics normales no tengo mucho que decir mas allá que el máximo acercamiento es un inocente beso.

Los Lime, en cambio traspasa el beso y ya pasa a las caricias no tan inocentes. En el Lime puede que haya o no acto sexual, pero si lo hay no es explicito, se insinúa o bien se dice que ocurre pero no se describe la escena.

En los Lemon, que también son conocidos como Orange o Citrus o cualquier otra cosa que evoque a las frutas cítricas (frutas entre dulces y agrias, ¿se entiende la relación con el tipo de género?), hay atracción sexual y tal vez acto. Si lo hay se describe, pero juega un poco con la timidez del lector, es decir que no es tan explícito.

Los Hentai, en cambio, describen el acto con todos los detalles, y cuando digo todos son TODOS. Como verán no es algo que pueda leer cualquier persona, ya que es muy gráfico. Hentai significa pervertido en Japonés y en general estas historias carecen de trama ya que el único propósito es describir la escena del acto sexual. A este tipo de historias se las denomina PWP (Plot? What plot?) que traducido significa: Trama? Que trama?


	5. Rating

CAPITULO 4

CLASIFICACI"N: POR RATING

Esta clasificación se refiere al rating, es decir, la clasificación de acuerdo al grado, rango o clase. Este tipo de categorización también es utilizada para el cine:

G: general, para todo tipo de público (algo así como ATP)

PG: orientación paterna sugerida. Con contenido para adultos, generalmente referidos a la violencia (psicológica o física), y al sexo implícito.

PG-13: orientación paterna sugerida, y para mayores de 13 años. Contiene violencia y sexo (no explicito)

R: restringido. Con escenas de violencia, sexo, perversiones, y temas no apropiados para menores de 17 años. Las escenas de sexo siguen siendo no explícitas.

NC-17: para mayores de 17 años. Sexo, y violencia explícito y gráfico. Antes llamado X.

------

No se exalten aun no lo publique completo! Pero en esta oportunida lo subo todito.

Que bueno que les haya gustado! nunca recibí tantos rr por un fan fic, jejejej, bueno, aqui mis agradecimiemientos:

ophelia dakker: wou! gracias por tu comentario! el mas largo que he recibido en mi vida! Bueno, veras, con respecto al hentai, por eso especifique que en general las historias carecian de trama, pero si las hay con tama por su puesto. Que rollo con todo los tipos de hentai! había leido de ellos, pero me pareció excesivo incluirlos, gracias por el aporte igual ;) Y por lo de Rowling, bueno, creo que lo que exige es respeto a sus personajes, yo la entiendo, pero no puede hacer nada contra nuestra manipulación, asi que .... que se la aguante!

Anonimo: vaya.... no sé tu nombre, pero gracias! aqui viene la explicación de Slash, es que no habia subido todos los capitulos, siento haberte hecho esperar ;)

Lunita-L: ñak una vieja conocida! holitassss!!! ¿como estas? Sí es complicado... pero esta bastante bueno, sobre todo para darse cuenta lo mal que clasificamos las historias... en general ponemos slash y es un inofensivo shonen ai :)

CaTuSiaNa: pos gracias por la clasificación de enciclopedia! jeje era un humilde informe, pero gracias gracias gracias! Y sí, yo no sabia nada de esto, y ahora.. no me considero una experta, pero...

Ñak, las respuesta mas largas que el capitulo... pero no se preocupen... hay capis mas cortitos jejeje :P


	6. Parejas

CAPITULO 5

CLASIFICACI"N: POR PAREJA.

Esta clasificación se me complicó bastante ya que hay muchos términos que se refieren a lo mismo o a algo muy similar. Notarán que hay dos tipos de términos: los japoneses y los anglosajones. No encontré explicación para esto, pero supongo que los primeros Fan Fictions escritos fueron de series de animé (por eso los términos japoneses) y según tengo entendido, los que empezaron con todo esto también fueron los fans de Star Trek (de ahí los términos en inglés).

Pero vayamos al grano. Cuando hablamos de parejas, podemos hablar de parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales. La clasificación más desarrollada es para las homosexuales así que hablaremos de ellas.

Con el término anglosajón nos referimos a estas parejas como Slash (en ingles, acuchillar, azotar, flagelar, censurar sin piedad, reducir radicalmente), no importa si son dos hombres o dos mujeres, se les dice Slash y para diferenciarlas pueden hacerlo colocando FemSlash (fem = female = hembra/mujer) o MaleSlash (male = macho/hombre). El Slash implica que sea lime, lemon o hentai.

En cambio si nos referimos a los términos nipones encontramos más especificidad. Podemos, en un principio diferenciar los Shônen ai de los Shôjo ai. Los primeros se refieren a amor entre hombres (shônen = muchacho; ai = amor) y los segundos a amor entre chicas (shôjo = muchacha). Cabe destacar que estos términos NO implican relación sexual.

Cuando a estas clasificaciones le agregamos Yaoi o Yuri, respectivamente (es decir shônen ai yaoi y shôjo ai yuri) ya nos estamos refiriendo a que vamos a relatar escenas de sexo explicitas, es decir que tendría el mismo significado que la palabra slash.

Con esta clasificación también podemos hablar de la edad de los integrantes de la pareja. Si en la relación hay un adulto y un niño nos referimos a eso como Chan-Slash (de chan = pequeño).

Hay otra característica que también puede tener este tipo de Fic, mas ligado al Yaoi o al MaleSlash. Estoy hablado de los Fics Mpreg. Si desglosamos este término nos encontramos con M, de male = hombre y Preg de pregned = emabarazado, es decir que uno de los dos queda embarazado. Estoy tratando de ser lo más objetiva posible, pero tengo que hacer un comentario respecto a esto: no es de mi total agrado y además es biológicamente imposible.

Sin salir del todo del tema de las parejas homosexuales, me queda sólo referirme a un término más: Jesei-ni, un término que se refiere tanto a relaciones yuri, yaoi o bisexuales pero en el que se olvidan las rivalidades ente los protagonistas (ejemplo: un clásico SS/HP o un poco encontrado RW/HG/DM y no me refiero a un triangulo amoroso, sino a un trío)

Y en el párrafo anterior me di pie a mi misma para el próximo tema: las parejas y sus abreviaturas.

En algunas páginas de internet que publican Fics el Fic se "publicita" gracias al Summary (sumario, para los criollos). Claro que esto tiene un pequeño inconveniente: es muy corto, por lo tanto hay que ingeniárselas para que ahí diga todo. Y cómo lo que más vende son las parejas, entonces los fans han ideado un método de siglas para denominar a los personajes.

Generalmente estas siglas están compuestas por la primera letra del nombre o por la primera letra del nombre y del apellido que luego se combinan con las siglas del otro integrante de la pareja. ¿Ejemplos? Ahí van:

R/H o RW/HG o RWHG. Uno de los más clásicos y vendedores, un Ron&Hermione.

S/R o SB/RL o SBRL: Creo que el Slash más popular, un Sirius&Remus.

Ahora, bien, respecto a los Slash, suele ponerse primero el nombre del activo (el que da) y luego el nombre del pasivo (el que recibe) y muchas veces podemos encontrarlo también escrito como (sigo con el ejemplo): Sirius x Remus.


	7. Epocas

CAPÍTULO 6

CLASIFICACI"N: POR ÉPOCA

En los Fics también "vende" el tiempo en el que este situada la historia. Por eso podemos distinguir varias épocas durante el transcurso de la historia del mundo mágico. Personalmente agregaría unas, pero veamos primero las ya existentes: Los Fundadores, Los Merodeadores, 1°, 2°, 3°, 4°, 5°, 6° y 7° año escolar de Harry y Después de Hogwarts.

Las épocas que desde mi punto de vista faltan son las de Tom Riddle en Hogwarts y la de Albus Dumbledore en Hogwarts, quedando entonces (en forma cronológica):

Los Fundadores: creación de Hogwarts, sus 4 fundadores: Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin.

Dumbledore: el director en sus años de escuela. Tal vez encontremos por ahí a MacGonagall y Flitwick... y porque no a Binns... vivo...

Voldemort: en sus tiernos años de escuela antes de convertirse en lo que es ahora. También esta Hagrid y me juego que Fudge anda por ahí...

Los Merodeadores: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew (¬¬), Lily Evans, Severus Snape, y con unos añitos de mas: Lucius Malfoy (tío! ˆˆ), Narcisa y Bellatrix Black, Arthur y Molly Weasley, y Alice y Frank Longbottom. Esta época también puede encontrarse como MPPW (Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail) o LCCC (su traducción: Lunático, Cornamenta, Canuto, Colagusano)

1°, 2°, 3°, 4°, 5°, 6° y 7°: vuelvo a recalcar: años escolares de Harry.

Después de Hogwarts: cuando la generación de nuestro querido trío abandona la escuela.


	8. Genero

CAPÍTULO 7

CLASIFICACI"N: POR GÉNERO.

No mucho por decir aquí. Esta clasificación se toma para películas, libros, etc: Angast (angustia), Dark (oscuros), Romance (romance), Adventure (aventura), C Fiction (ciencia ficción), Horror (terror), Parody (parodias), Humor (humorísticos)

Este capitulo da verguenza... ñak, el que viene esta mejor


	9. Tipo

CAPÍTULO 8

CLASIFICACI"N: POR TIPO.

La forma de escribir el FF también tiene su clasificación. Podemos encontrar los SongFic, PoemFic, Crossover, AU, Mary Sue, POV, Fics Interactivos y Rol

Los Song y los Poem Fic son muy similares. Los primeros generalmente basan la historia en una canción y los segundos en un poema. Digo generalmente porque hay algunos Song o Poem Fics que ponen la canción o poema porque les gusto y ya, pero nada tiene que ver con la historia.

Los Crossover, tomado de la definición dada por DRB (autor de HA, al cual le agradezco haberme prestado esta definición): "un crossover, para quien no lo sepa, es una unión de personajes de diferentes series o editoriales para crear una acción nueva. Un ejemplo de crossover clásico fue el 'Superman & Spiderman', siendo Superman de DC y Spiderman de Marvel Comics."

En los AU (Alternative Universe = universo alternativo) el universo original de la obra es alterado de manera radical.

Los Mary Sue; fics en donde el autor se incluye en la historia siendo protagonista o no, como es en realidad o "enmascarado"; son si duda mis preferidos. Algunos piensan que son tontos o egocéntricos, pero si conoces al autor del Mary Sue es algo divertido, también es divertido escribirlos... ¡yo escribí uno! (así que no acepto críticas a los Mary Sue, jejeje).

Los POV se refieren al punto de vista (P = point, O = of, V = view. Point of view = punto de vista) son las historias narradas desde el punto de vista de algún personaje, es decir que en general están en primera persona.

Los fic interactivos últimamente están muy en boga. Son fics donde el lector participa mucho, un ejemplo básico son los drabbles donde el lector aporta desafíos, pero también están aquellos fics donde el lector hace preguntas para los personajes o da misiones que tiene que cumplir.

Se preguntarán, tal vez, porque me refiero al rol si no tiene nada que ver con los ff. Primero empecemos por la definición de Rol. El Rol es un juego imposible sin la Internet, en él los participantes toman el "rol" es decir, se meten en la piel, interpretan, a un personaje definido y van viviendo como el personaje lo haría, haciendo las cosas que el personaje hace normalmente. El Rol se juega generalmente en lugares del estilo de un foro, pero también se hacen pequeños roles en versión chat, por así decirlo. De los roles salen historias, y a veces, esas historias son adaptadas al formato de fic. Por eso incluí aquí esa categorización

Quiero hacer aquí un anexo sobre un tipo de personaje, me refiero al OOC, es decir "out of character" traducido: fuera de personaje, es decir un personaje radical


	10. Abreviatura y jerga de los Fan Fics

CAPITULO 9

ABREVIATURAS Y JERGA DE LOS FF

En este capítulo incluiré, como dice el título, las abreviaturas y los términos específicos de los fan fictions. Pensé que la forma más práctica sería un diccionario, pero no va en orden alfabético... es que hoy estoy en plan de vaga... lo siento.

NdA o NA o simplemente N: Nota del autor. Generalmente va entre paréntesis y comenta algo acerca del texto, alguna aclaración o simplemente una intervención que el autor quería hacer, porque, ya que la historia nuestra ¿Por qué no decir algo cuando se nos da la gana?

LDV: en HA el Libro de Visitas, donde se dejan los comentarios de los lectores.

RR o R&R o Review: traducido es reexaminar, remirar, repasar. Aplicado al FF, el comentario del lector, es decir lo que se deja en el LDV.

FLASH BACK: traducido narración retrospectiva, en realidad se escribe todo junto, pero siempre lo separan, hasta yo lo escribo así.

Caritas: bueno, dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras. Tal vez sea por eso que los escritores a veces recurrimos a emoticones hechos con las teclas de la PC para expresar algunas cosas:

**** felicidad y podría decir hasta ingenuidad, con los ojitos cerrados y para arriba, y sonriendo ampliamente.

**U** inocencia, ingenuidad. La misma que la anterior pero con una gotita de al lado, sería algo así como "Oops!"

**¬¬** miradita asesina, de perfil, algo así como "te mataré cuando no tenga testigos..."

**¬¬U** miradita asesina que acaba de cometer un error o le pasa algo que lo pone de mal humor.

**xx** muertito.

**TT** muchos no interpretan esta carita. Puede ser usada como (enojado) o cómo que esta llorando.

**TOT** igual pero con la boca abierta.

**OO** ojos como plato.

**Oo** podría interpretarse como: "Ehhhh????"


	11. Recomendaciones y despedida

CAPITULO 10

RECOMENDACIONES Y DESPEDIDA

No podía terminar este trabajo sin dejarles algunas recomendaciones (la madre de mis adentros me sale de a ratos, sepan disculpar)

Para los escritores:

¡Colegas! O al menos eso intento. Sólo quería decirles que tenemos una gran responsabilidad en nuestras manos, tal vez lo crean extremista o algo así, pero durante los minutos (u horas) que dura la lectura de nuestra historia tenemos el control absoluto sobre los lectores y eso significa un poder inmenso. Aprovechemos ese "poder" no para manipular a nuestros queridos lectores sino para satisfacerlos.

Publiquemos historias no sólo por publicar; publiquemos para divertirnos, pero sobre todo para divertir; publiquemos para arraigar valores, publiquemos para dar a conocer nuestros pensamientos. Ya que tenemos ese "don" de saber escribir, no lo desperdiciemos.

Tengamos en cuanta que para que nuestras historia sea un mensaje, lo más importante es el receptor. Por eso pongámonos las pilas para que la llegada de ese mensaje sea lo más amena posible: escribamos con prolijidad, no cuesta nada escribir bien, diferenciar los diálogos, colocar márgenes adecuados, poner en cursiva los pensamientos y esas cosas; escribamos sin faltas de ortografía, si sabemos que la ortografía nos cuesta, pidámosle a alguien que nos lo corrija o démosle una repasadita con el corrector de Word, o sino... el diccionario no muerde; escribamos coherentemente, releamos lo que escribimos, ya decía Roland Barthes: "leer es rescribir".

Y por últimos, un consejito como lectora: no hagamos tantas intervenciones con las NdA... ¡Cortan todo!

Para los lectores:

¡Colegas por aquí también! No quiero darles consejos como autora, sino como lectora, así que si me paso al otro bando, péguenme o algo, ¿si?

Nosotros, aunque no nos parezca, también tenemos mucho poder, y ese poder se llama: REVIEW. ¿Sabían que muchos autores dejan de escribir porque no reciben rr? Tal vez son grandes autores, y tiene muchas ideas y muy buenas, pero por no recibir aunque sea una vociferadora, dejan sus historias. Por eso, tomémonos un tiempito, sé que a veces es fastidioso (lo digo por experiencia propia), pero aunque sea escribamos: "animo, sigue escribiendo" o "suelta ya el teclado, por favor" lo que sea.

También quería decirles, tomando una canción popular argentina "el gusto está en la variedad". Con esto me refiero a que no nos quedemos con lo que ya sabemos que nos gusta, que miremos un poco más allá de lo obvio, que nos aventuremos a otras parejas, u otro estilo de fic, en fin, que variemos.

Bueno, esas serían las obligaciones, pero también tenemos derechos: tenemos derecho a recibir una historia bien escrita, con trama, sin errores, etc. Así que exijámoslo, pero ojo, no podemos pretender tener derechos si no cumplimos con nuestra parte... quejarse es fácil.

Y como decía el título: "recomendaciones y despedida", ya di la primera, ahora viene lo otro.

Escribir esto me dio mucha satisfacción, era un proyecto que tenía hace mucho y como todo proyecto que se concreta, y se concreta bien, a uno lo pone feliz. Aprendí muchas cosas gracias a esta investigación y me sumergí en un mundo que un año atrás no imaginaba siquiera.

Gracias a los Fans Fictions conocí mucha gente que hoy es una parte importante en la vida para mí, aunque estén lejos, y encontré un lugar donde me siento realmente cómoda y libre, donde puedo expresar todo lo que siento, y sentir (valga la redundancia) que no soy la única loca que hace este tipo de cosas.

No tengo otra cosa más para decirles, además si escribo algo más me largo a llorar, así que hasta pronto, nos vemos en al próximo fan fic o en las actualizaciones de los que ya tengo publicados.

Gracias Jbilio y DRB por su fantásticas definiciones


	12. Respuestas! y más gracias

Holitas! Bueo, esto no es un capitulo más, porque el informe esta terminado, pero no podía dejar de agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejaron un review…

LunitaL: hola! Gracias por tu segundo rr aquí! Me alegro mucho que te haya servido, yo tampoco sabía mucho antes de comenzar… y ni te cuento cuando entre a por primera vez! Casi muero… Estoy de acuerdo contigo con eso de que uno se encasilla (personalmente, y lamento decirlo, no he leído ningún H/H porque odio esa pareja… a no! Miento! Leí uno nn) por eso trato de salirme de los D/H, y sabes? He descubierto que me gustan los Harry-Pansy, y los Harry-Ron (shonen ai, no slash). Espero que coincidamos otra vez en el msn! Y gracias ;)

revitaa199: oye, gracias por el rr por capitulo de "HP ¿Cómo llegó a los muggles?"!! ñak, luego te respondo por ahí ;) Y también gracias por este rr, que bueno que estemos de acuerdo nn y me alegro que te haya resuelto algunas dudas, fue un placer ;)

Safrie: una nueva rewiesadora (Oo??)!! No, no es propiamente un fic, pero lo publique por aquí y creo que no me equivoque en hacerlo. Es duro cuando llegas a sin saber nada, traumático diría yo… Una suerte que compartamos la idea sobre los derechos y obligaciones de los lectores y escritores, creo que es algo muy importante para hacer de los fics algo más ameno ¿no? Respecto a los rr, a mi también me daba pereza, hasta que publique mi fic, y ahí supe lo que se siente uu no te preocupes, no soy una autora que reciba 50 rr por capítulo, sé exactamente lo que sientes, pero, chica, no te desanimes, sigue escribiendo, que escribir es lo más bonito que hay y más si tienes el don para hacerlo. Por lo del decálogo… me vas a hacer sonrojar! Ñak! No creo que sea para tanto, solo es una humilde ayudita para lectores y escritores ;) pero gracias, me alegraste la tarde, ñak!

Dark Lady: ¿Te tengo en el msn? ¿Eres la fan numero 1 de los Draco-Hermione? Seas o no, gracias por tu rr, que bueno que te parezca interesante ;)

Syringen: otra nueva rewiesadora! Ñak, lindo termino, no? A todos nos pasó lo mismo al llegar a uu o al mundo en general de los fics (que esta medio monopolizado, si me lo permiten…) También intento comentar aunque sea algo mínimo de las historias, o un: sigue adelante! Sé como uno se siente al recibir un rr, y como cuando no uu. Gracias, eres la segunda que me dice que fueron buenas opiniones la del final, y no me llevó tanto tiempo, solo fueron un par de meses, pero porque lo dejé relegado, ñak, las clases ¬¬U. Gracias! Y… ¿publicas aquí tus historias?

CaTuSiaNa: Que bueno que te haya aclarado las cosas! Sobre todo lo de mpreg, fue algo traumante para mi descubrir que era (Annie recuerda… Annie: o que bien, veamos que dice este fic… oops, chicos con chicos… oops, esto esta mal… oops… ¿¡Embarazado!? Oo?)… sí, sabremos donde nos metemos, de seguro… nn

EmmaFrost-RB: otra nueva rewiesadora! (y van…) que encanto que te haya encantado! XDXDXD! Me pregunto porque te gustara el PWP… Me alegro haberte refrescado la memoria nn

vicu-malfoy: otra nueva rewiesadora! (y es la ultima uu) Somos parientas?? Gracias! También siento que hice un buen trabajo y sí coincido, uno siempre tiene dudas y mas con los términos que no sean en ingles, que bueno, esos zafan porque cualquiera tiene un dic ingles-castellano en casita…

Bueno, he terminado con las respuestas, una vez más gracias por todo, y una advertencia, no se crean que el mundo de los fics se acota a mi informe, hay muchas otras cosas que desconozco que seguro surgirán, así que estoy abierta a sugerencias para agregar clasificacionesJ.

No quiero irme sin antes agradecer una vez más a dos personas que hicieron posible esto gracias a que me dieron una manito con un par de definiciones: Jbilo y DRB (los pueden encontrar aquí, son realmete buenos autores)

Y por ultimo agradecer a Vedda y su hermano (no se como te llamas, chico :P) porque… bueno, simplemente, ellos saben porque ;) Gracias!

Espero no olvidarme de nada ni de nadie… (amo los puntos suspensivos, más ahora que descubrí que con Alt Gr . se hacen solitos nn……… ñak!)

Besos! Annie Malfoy


	13. Respuestas y noticias

Bueno, bueno... recibí un par de comentarios luego de terminar de publicar así que decidí responderlos, además aprovecho para decirles que pretendo rehacer este informe y publicarlo de nuevo ya que al seguir investigando me topé con cosas nuevas y advertí algunos errores aparte de encontrar una nueva manera para organizar la cosa que está bastante desorganizada ahora que lo noto... No sé cuándo haré todo esto, pero supongo que ahora que estoy de vacaciones tengo más tiempo, claro que vacaciones son vacaciones, que más da y no me dan ganas de hacer nada, realmente...

**Ruri: **Gracias por tu consideración y por tu consejo... y por tu silencio. Sin embargo estoy pensando en seguir portándome mal, claro que esta vez, tal vez tome mis precauciones...

**Iva girl**De nada, un placer... yo tampoco entendía nada al principio. Espero que la nueva versión sea mejor que esta y ayude a más personas (Por Merlín... que alma caritativa! Jejejje)

**Zeisse**Gracias de nuevo! Y menos mal que se me ocurrió a mi primero...

**Lakesys: **A ti ya te conteste!!! :P sin embargo gracias, creo que este fue tu primer rr para conmigo! Y a ver cómo le hago con tu reto... :S

**minerva-malfoy**Hola! Gracias por lo que me dices... creo que nadie entra sabiendo al mundo de los fans fictions y a veces es traumático descubrir algunas cosas, creo que fue mi propio trauma lo que me llevó a hacer esto...

**Melocotón: **otra vieja conocida! De nada, por esto, sólo es una humilde ayuda. Nos vemos en mis drabbles!

**Gala Potter: **Hola! Gracias por creer que todos los que escriben fics deberían leer esto, es un gran halago! La clasificación es un tema poco profundizado, nadie le da mucha importancia, pero particularmente me gusta saber a qué debo atenerme… además una persona sensible puede ingresar a una historia con clasificación errónea y sentirse ofendida y hay que leer todo lo bonito que le dirá al escritor... Por el bien de todos: ¡Arriba las clasificaciones! Respecto a lo de la ortografía realmente coincido con tu opinión. Mi padre siempre me dijo que si quería escribir bien debía leer mucho, las palabras se fijan más así, más allá también de que es importante saber las reglas ortográficas y es una buena idea activar el corrector de Word... y hay mucha gente que lee fans fictions a granel (a veces solamente leen fans fictions, eso es algo que me asusta particularmente...) y realmente me sentiría mal siendo un poco responsable de la mala ortógrafa de la gente... Gracias de nuevo!

**Captain Canija: **Hola! El rr por el que me decidí a publicar estas respuestas! Eres la única persona que me corrigió errores, y soy ahora yo quien debe agradecer. Bueno, respecto a tu duda, no soy el gurú de los fans fictions ni mucho menos, pero intentaré responder... Supongo que te refieres a que el autor hable con los personajes dentro del fic, no? Siendo de ése modo puede llegar a considerarse interactivo, con una pizca de Mary Sue, lo que nos lleva a una nueva clasificación que no sé si tiene nombre :S espero haberte ayudado y no complicado... Gracias por la corrección de pregnant! Lo leí hace unas semanas atrás en una página de internet y tu comentario lo reafirmó. Por lo de "R&R" sí, es Read&Review, lo que expliqué en el informe es el significado de la palabra review (reexaminar, remirar, repasar) y tomé a "R&R" como si se refiriera a eso, que de hecho lo hace, insta a los lectores leer y dejar un review. Gracias una vez más!

Y otra vez gracias a quienes aportaron para este informe...

Annie Malfoy


End file.
